1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device for shifting gears to change the speed of the bicycle. More specifically, the present invention in a preferred embodiment relates to a bicycle control device that includes both braking and/or speed changing functions.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the frame of the bicycle. Control devices for braking and/or shifting have been extensively redesigned in recent years.
In the past, brake levers and shifting devices were separate devices that were attached to the handlebar and/or frame of the bicycle. More recently, control devices have been developed the combine both the braking and shifting functions into a single unit. Examples of such control devices of this type are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,878; 5,257,683; 5,400,675; and 6,073,730. For effecting braking and speed change, some of these known control devices have a brake lever that also acts as a shift lever that winds a takeup element and a release lever located behind a brake/shift lever. While other known control devices have a shift lever that winds a takeup element located behind a brake lever and a release lever that is located laterally of the brake lever. Thus, the rider can carry out braking and speed change operations without the rider changing from one lever to another and without the possibility of rider injuring a finger. In particular, these control devices have a support member with a mounting portion configured to be coupled to the handlebar of the bicycle and a control lever that is pivotally coupled to the support member to move between a rest position and a shifting position about a shift pivot axis.
However, the control devices illustrated in these patents have a large angle between the shift pivot axis and the operating portion of the shift lever used to wind the shift cable. This arrangement results in the rider having to push the shift lever along a path that can be difficult for some riders. Likewise, the release levers of the control devices illustrated in these patents are not arranged in the most advantageous position for the rider to operate. Thus, the release lever of the control devices illustrated in these patents can be difficult for some riders to operate.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.